scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Underwater Scare with a Terrifying Ghost Shark
An Underwater Scare with a Terrifying Ghost Shark is the fifth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you enjoy swimming! Well get you're wet suit on because the gang are having an adventure in the sea! The Ghost of Captain Slaw is haunting Coolsville beach but can the gang solve this epic mystery? So grab you're swimming stuff for another fun filled adventure! Plot The gang are having a picnic on the beach. "Like, this is the best guys!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Rhe Rest!" Agrees Scooby. As usual Shaggy and Scooby are eating all of the food. "Slow down you two, you'll choke" says Daphne. "Don't worry Daph, Scoobs and Shaggs never choke, whatever they eat!" Says Fred. "You're right Freddie, those guys can eat anything" says Velma. "Reah! Ranything" laughs Scooby. Suddenly the gang hear a groan. "What was that?" Asks Daphne. "I don't know!" Replies Fred. They look up and see a Ghost Shark walking up the shore. The gang run and the Ghost Shark chases them. A chase scene begins. Scooby and Shaggy are being chased by the Ghost Shark now! "Like, why do the ghosts always come after us, eh Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. "I ron't row!" Answeres Scooby. The Ghost Shark chases Scooby and Shaggy into a beach cafe. Scooby and Shaggy dress as waiters and trick the ghost. "Hello sir, would you like some food?" Asks Shaggy. "Raargh! Raargh!" Groans the Ghost Shark. "Okay, my kind young assistant waiter will take you to you're table" says Shaggy. Scooby takes the ghosts arm and sits him on a table. "This is our top pie!" Says Shaggy walking over with a huge pie. Scooby stuffs the pie in the ghosts face. Scooby and Shaggy run off losing the Ghost Shark. Soon Scooby and Shaggy find the rest of the gang. "We need to split up and look for clues!" Says Fred, "Shaggy, Velma and Scooby, you go up to that light house, Daphne and I will search for the shark!" So the gang split up and look for clues. Scooby, Shaggy and Velma reach the light house. They knock on the door and an old man named Charlie answeres. After Velma tells Charlie about the Ghost Shark, she asks who it is. "It's that old ghost of Captain Slaw" says Charlie. "Who's Captain Slaw" asks Velma. "He's a famous sea captain who died out on the sea" says Charlie. "How?" Asks Velma. "A shark attacked him!" Says Charlie. "That explains the shark then!" Says Shaggy. "Come on then, lets tell Freddie and Daphne" says Velma. Later, they meet up again. "We found nothing!" Says Fred. "We did! A man said that the ghost is the ghost of Captain Slaw who was killed by a shark attack!" Says Velma. A woman comes out from the darkness. "Searching for the ghost are ya! Take these wet suits! You'll find him in the sea!" Says the woman. "Thanks!" Says Fred. "Who are you?" Asks Daphne. "I'm Mrs. Buckley, the owner of this beach" says the woman. Soon the gang are underwater. "Like, it sure is spooky down here!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. Suddenly the ghost of Captain Slaw appears. A chase scene begins but finally Fred catches the ghost. Later, on the beach, the gang unmask the crook. "Mrs. Buckley!" They say. "Yes, I did it! I didn't want anyone coming onto my beach, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog!" Says Mrs. Buckley. "Rog, where?" Asks Scooby. Soon the police take Mrs. Buckley away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby-Doo. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Beach Notes/trivia * Quotes :"I'm Mrs. Buckley, the owner of this beach" - Mrs. Buckley Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 4 - Japanese Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 2 Category:DarthHill's Stuff